Sleep Overs And Sake
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Sometimes, you'd have to be drunk to get what you want. LenxRin !LEMON! Noncest;


**Wooow...I really should be doing my homework, but I'm not xD I guess I'm just lazieeee this way~ *pulls Renn over* Okay, so...what should we write about? -Jenn**

***sighs* Dunno. What do you wanna write about? - Renn**

***shrugs* Um...I want to write something fluffy. -Jenn**

**About who? - Renn**

**Dunno. -Jenn**

**How about Len and Rin? -Renn**

**Sure, but what about? - Jenn**

***smirks* - Renn**

**...so...we're writing a lemon? -Jenn**

**Have a problem with it? -Renn**

**...I'm not writing a lemon unless either of them are drunk. - Jenn**

**Fine...-Renn**

**Disclaimer: Neither Renn nor I own Vocaloid, but we do own our weird, slightly perverted brains. **

* * *

Rin's POV

I sat in my desk at home, writing a brand new song for my little Vocaloid I created myself. Her name's Rui Kagene and I used my best friend's voice just to make her's! Shh, don't tell him, okay? Anyway, I was writing a song and I heard someone knock on the door. I tried to ignore it, but who ever it was started to yell.

"Rinny!" a girl's voice screamed. "C'mon! You promised you'd have a sleep over with us!" I glared at the door and slid my headphones on.

"No way!" I yelled. "I never promised everything!" The girl's name is Miku Hastune. She one of my best friends, but not as close as Len, the original owner of Rui's voice, except a bit lower. Len and I are really close, even if he was a boy and I was a girl. The first time we met? Um...er...uh...? I think we met when I first saw him at the park when I was four. Yeah, that's probably it! We share the same last name, but then again Kagamine was a pretty normal surname, wasn't it? I knew him longer than--

"Rin Kagamine, you are going to the sleep over whether you like it or not!" I looked towards my now broken down door to see Miku and Meiko with a battering ram.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "You didn't have to fucking knock down my door!" Meiko just smirked.

"Well, would you come out if we didn't?" she asked.

"Yes!"

"Liar." Behind them, Len stood shaking his head. He had held the end part of the battering ram and I gave him a WTF look. "You and I both know you would have locked yourself up until you got hungry or needed to use the bathroom."

"...there's no way in hell--" He entered the room and picked me up, throwing me over my shoulder. "Hey! Let me down!"

"I'll take her to the car," he said. "You guys go get her stuff." I repeatedly hit his back with my fists, but he wouldn't let go. I have to admit that he was pretty strong now. When we were fourteen, I'd be the one to carry him. Well, it has been four years since them. We passed by the kitchen to see my parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine."

"Hello Len," they said. "Have Rin back by tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course," Len responded.

"Dad!" I screamed. "He's freaking kidnapping me and I'm wearing a skirt!"

"I'm sure he's just teasing you, honey," my dad responded, not apparently caring. Thanks mom, dad. I screamed angrily and Len laughed as we headed to the car.

"I'm going to fucking roll you over with a road roller!" I threatened. He just smiled, gently tossing me into the backseat.

"Love you too, Rin." And that's how I got kidnapped this afternoon.

* * *

"Rin, stop being emo and join us," Miku said, hugging her teal colored pillow. I was trapped in her room with a mix of people. How her father tolerated this kind of party is unimaginable. The people here included Miku, Len, Meiko, Luka, Haku, Dell, Kaito, Neru, Teto, Ted, Mikuo, and I. Now, you might be asking "Rin, why are you so irritated? It's a sleep over with guys!"

Here's my answer: Recently, my boyfriend, Ren Haine, dumped me, my pet bird died, my science expierment that took me forever and a week to do failed, and my little cousin dumped apple juice all over my brand new laptop. FML, much? Yeah, I know. Shut up now.

"Rin, we're playing spin the bottle!" Meiko said, happily tipsy. She and Haku brought beers and differents alcholic drinks...again. Dell was talking to Mikuo and Kaito on the balcony while smoking and Ted and Teto were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven in the closet. Someone kill me now. '

"I don't want to play!" I hissed. I looked over to the side to see Len...chugging down sake. What the fucking hell. No, wait. It's more like: "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING LEN?" He drunkly looked towards me and smiled.

"I'm drinking!" he said, slurring. He made his way towards me and pushed the bottle towards me. "Heeeeeerrrr, it'ssss happieeeee juiceeeee." I got up and walked to the door.

"What is wrong with you people?" I asked, stepping out of the room. I stepped into the bathroom next door and splashed my face with cold water. I came to a conclusion: My friends were insane, drunken bastards. I fixed my blonde hair in the mirror, which I grew out to elbow length and tied it into two low ponytails. Thank God my breasts grew. I admit, they're not as huge as Luka's or Meiko's but they were satisfactory. I wore a pink tank top and yellow cotton pajama shorts. My clothes I wore before were tossed into my pink drawstring bag Miku and Meiko raided my room for.

"Damn Rin, you never have any fun." I looked out and saw that Len was at the door frame with the sake bottle in his hands and his face flushed.

"Are you at least half sober?" I asked.

"Pssh, what?" he asked. "I can't get drunk? At least I have half my mind."

"...I doubt that," I responded. "What do you want?" He drank some of the sake and approached me. I backed up. "Len?" He pinned me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine, sending a flood of hot alchol into my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow it and push Len away. He gave me a cocky smiled.

"How'd you like that?" he asked.

"You bastard!" I screamed, storming out.

"Rin! C'mon! It was just a little bit off sake!" he yelled, after me. I ran downstairs. Now I remember. Miku and Mikuo's parents were in Italy on some business trip.

"Rin?" I looked to my left to see Teto and Ted coming out of the closet, Teto's hair completely messed up and her clothes matched. "What are you doing here?"

"No fucking comment."

"She's just pissed cause I made her drink sake," Len said, coming down the stairs. I glared at him. Okay, I'm a pretty forgiving person if a person has a good enough reason, but since Len made it all the way down the stair without tripping, I judged that he was sober enough to know what he just did.

"You are a fucking bastard," I screamed, stepping closer. "If I wanted to fucking drink, I would have fucking drunk! There's no reason for you to force me to do anything. On top of that, I didn't even want to come to this damned sleep over where probably everyone's going to get stoned someway or another!" Len glared.

"God, you don't have to yell!" he yelled back. "I'm right fucking here! Furthermore, the only fucking reason we're doing this is to cheer your sorry ass up! You've been so crappy lately that I thought this would get you back to normal!" Teto and Ted silently left to let us battle it out for ourselves.

"Maybe I didn't want to be fucking cheered up!" I screamed. "You're only pissing me off more Len! What kind of a friend are you?"

"I never wanted to be your fucking friend in the first place!" he yelled. "Can't you see I fucking love you? But no! You just had to go and date my fucking cousin who's guts I hate! Christ, Rin do you know how fucking crazy it makes me?" I looked at him, shocked and speechless.

"...you what?" I asked, finally regaining my voice.

"I fucking love you," he said, again. He leaned over and forcefully kissed me again. He brought me against the wall and forced his tongue into my mouth. His sake bottle fell to the floor, spilling some of the alchol on the floor. I could taste it in his mouth as he ravished mine. I tried to fight against him, but my will was fading. He releashed my mouth after we needed air again.

"I don't believe you," I said, panting. "I think you're just drunk." He glared at me and pushed me into the closet where Ted and Teto had been doing they're business. He locked the door and I could barely see the outline of his body from the lack of light. The closet was abnormally huge, with a long shelf on the walls and a soft twin mattress on the floor. That's where Len laid me down and arched his body over me. He leaned over to kiss me again and my resistance was shattered.

When I went out with Ren Haine, Len's hated cousin, he was smart, handsome, and funny. I never said he was kind or gentle. In fact he was out right sadistic. I guess the only reason I went out with him was because he looked so much like Len except with bacl hair and dark eyes. I was afraid of being rejected by my best friend. That's understandable, right?

"Len!" I moaned. He lifted up my shirt and placed lasting kisses on my stomach. He wore a plain white t-shirt and I easily slid it off his body along with my tank top that he threw to the side. He groaned as we switched positions and I ran my fingers on his defined chest. He hooked his right arm across my back and used his free hand to slide into my shorts, pushing my panty to my cunt, just getting it soaked more than it was before. He slid his finger past it and started to pump into me, adding fingers until he had three fingers in me. I held on to his neck and felt my lower region clench around his fingers and my toes curled. I came in his hand, panting wildly as he switched our position again.

"Rin," he groaned in my ear. I sat up and yanked off his boxers before he leaned down to kiss me again. I kicked off my shorts and my underwear, leaving both of us completely naked and Len's hard member pressing against my opening.

"Len, take me."

* * *

Miku's POV

"Huh...I wonder where Rinny and Lenny went off to," I said to Meiko, switching my teal colored pillow for my favorite leek shaped one. "We haven't seen them for probably an hour." It was Mikuo's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Luka.

"Well, it is spin the bottle," Mikuo said, approaching her. Luka, who was reading a book, looked up for thirty seconds and returned back to her book.

"You'd have a better chance getting Rin to kiss Len," she said. Most of us laughed and I patted Mikuo's back who was sulking from being rejected.

"Okay, they've been gone long enough!" Neru hissed, angrily. We all knew she like Len, but it was obvious that Len was in love with Rin. We just thought she would have been able to figure it out after breaking up with Ren. He was a jackass for cheating on Rin with her cousin. Rin's cousin, Lin. I looked over to Teto and Ted who were talking quietly to themselves in the corner of my room and decided that I should go asked them something.

"Do you know what happened to Len and Rin?" I asked.

"They had a fight downstairs," Teto said.

"Then we left," Ted said, finishing. "We don't know what happened to them after that." I frowned and crossed my arms. Did Len finally snap? I got up and started to leave, but Meiko stopped me.

"Let me come too," she said, getting up. I nodded and we left the room. "So, any idea where they are?"

"Downstairs," I said. "Teto said that they had a fight." When we got down to the bottom steps, we found a sake bottle on the floor with some of it leaking out.

"No!" Meiko cried, running to it. "Not perfectly good sake! Len Kagamine, I will kill you if you did this!" A moan. I told Meiko to shut up for a moment. "What?"

"Shh!" I hissed quietly. "I think I heard something." We waited for a minute and heard another moan. And shifting with...pounding?

"It's coming from that closet," Meiko said. She yanked it open and what I saw...made me blush a deep red.

"Damn it, close the door!" Rin hissed. Len was on top of her naked body, pumping into her wildly. Rin's fingers clawed into his back and Meiko shut the door.

"Damn," she said. "Lucky horny bastard." Then we walked upstairs and I tried to forget the entire thing by getting wasted myself.

**

* * *

**

o///o - Jenn

Oh, suck it up. It's not that bad. -Renn

o///o Still, it's really perverted. -Jenn

*rolls eyes* You're so innocent- Renn

o///o It's better than being a perv, Renn-kun -Jenn


End file.
